Daddy's Princess
by LexusGrey
Summary: Dru gets in trouble with Daddy...


**Before we get to the fic, I wanted to share this with you, my readers. Continue past the 'review' and response to the 'review' to get to the actual fic.**

**From: Anon**

**You need to watch the show again. Spike isn't Drusilla's "Daddy". Angel is. She calls him that because he sired her.**

& the other story you just posted of Cordy/Buffy, you should have put a warning on it. I read it thinking it was an innocent little ficlet and it's not.

It's also very out of character. Get a beta reader and rewatch the series before you write again.

**My reply to anon:**

**Dearest Anon, who couldn't be bothered to back up his/her opinion with a username, I am happy to accept constructive criticism of my fiction. In fact, I brainstorm with a friend of mine, and if she says something is out of character, it sounds weird, or just doesn't work for her, I take a second look at it, and nine times out of ten, I change it. The problem I have with this 'review' is that it is a flame. There is nothing constructive. No 'hey, maybe you should have had so and so do this, I think that would have been more realistic'. No suggestions, just insults, and let me tell you, I don't appreciate being insulted. I do not go out and insult other writers. If I don't like a fic just because I don't like it, then I don't say anything. Unless I have suggestions to improve it.**

**As for Spike not being Drusilla's 'Daddy', and Angel is, well, if you want to get nitpicky, it wasn't Angel, was it? It was Angelus. Furthermore, I know that. I never said or implied that Spike was her sire. I said Daddy, which Spike refers to himself as when he is speaking to her. You may not be familiar with daddy/little girl dynamics in sexual relationships, but not understanding something is no excuse for blatantly attempting to spread your ignorance with the intention of making someone else feel bad.**

**Now, the Buffy/Cordelia fic. I have to say, I think it's your problem that you expected an innocent little fic. First of all, the rating is M. (Which means MATURE, by the way...) Secondly, the title is "Lesson Learned". I don't know about everyone else in the world, but I don't go reading M-rated fics expecting them to be innocent little ficlets. In addition, once Buffy started to spank Cordelia, I would think you'd have quit reading if you didn't like that sort of thing, and then NOT gone on to read another of my fics.**

**As for it being out of character, I have to say that I disagree. I realize this is a subjective issue, and everyone sees it differently, but once again, WHY it seemed out of character to you would have been a constructive viewpoint, instead of just flaming my work. Which is damn good work, by the way. I know I'm an excellent writer, I don't need your validation, but like I said, constructive criticism is quite acceptable. Even excellent writers can learn from their readers, when their readers have helpful things to say.**

**Beta readers, by the way, are for grammatical and spelling errors. My fic has neither.**

**I am happy to rewatch the series, however. Thanks for the idea. It's a great series, full of great entertainment.**

**Have a nice day, and sign in to your account before you flame someone again. At least then we can all know you have a backbone.**

"Have I been bad, Daddy?"

"Yes, Dru."

"I like it when you call me Princess."

"Yes well I'm not going to call you that when you've been bad, am I?"

Drusilla made her little whiny noise and looked down at her shoes.

Spike's first instinct was to apologize and call her Princess, but she had been very bad, and put herself in danger. "You went out by yourself, love. I told you not to; Angel could have hurt you."

"Angel," Dru said, leaning her head to one side. "He looks orange, sometimes. And blue. Like a rainbow, really." She smiled, and then looked up at Spike. "Are you going to punish me, Daddy?"

Ignoring the colorful insanity, Spike sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to, Dru."

Another whine, and she pressed herself against him. "But why? I'm so pretty. Aren't I pretty, yes?"

"You're very pretty, love. You're the prettiest. But Daddy said stay, and you went out anyway, didn't you?"

"I was hungry."

"Don't I bring you food, hmm?" He stroked her face with one fingertip, then sat down on the nearest chair. Big and wooden and uncomfortable, but suitable for the unsightly task at hand.

"You do, Daddy, but I didn't want to wait," Drusilla said with a childish twirl, her dress swishing along with her.

"Come here," Spike instructed, putting her adorable behavior out of his mind.

Dru stopped mid-twirl and turned slowly, shuffling over to stand in front of him, her lower lip quivering. "You're going to spank me, Daddy?"

"Yes," Spike said decisively. "I'm going to spank your bottom."

"Because Angel's a rainbow and you're a stormy cloud?" she asked, her eyes following her finger as she moved it back and forth in front of her face.

Spike reined in his frustration and said calmly, "no, love. Because you were very bad, and put yourself in danger."

"Oh." She thought about it, then pouted. "I don't want a spanking."

"Too late for that, love."

"I'll be a good little demon," Drusilla promised, a twinkle in her eyes as she started to drop to her knees.

"No, Dru." His sharp voice stopped her, and he bit his tongue as he watched tears form in her eyes. He reminded himself not to apologize and give in, despite the fact that it made him want to rip his own heart out.

"I'll run away," she whispered. "Far, far away, where I can play, and I'll bring Miss Edith, but I won't bring you, no..."

"That's not funny," Spike said angrily, feeling his nostrils flare. He took a (non-functional) breath, then gently pulled Drusilla across his lap. "You will not run away. You need someone to take care of you, and I take care of you. We take care of each other."

"I don't get to take care of you. I kill things. They all just...die."

"Good thing I'm not alive, then," Spike said, stroking her hair with one hand and hiking her dress up around her waist with the other. "And I don't want to hear about you running away, love."

"Then don't punish me. Skip, skip, skip, and ring around the rosies." She reached behind her to push down her knickers, baring herself to William. "I'm ready, Daddy."

"If you even try to run away, Dru, you'll get more than a spanking," Spike warned her.

"I won't," she sighed. "There aren't enough stars."

"Do you remember why I'm punishing you?" It was always a good idea to check, with Drusilla.

"Because Daddy's jealous," Dru said in a creepy, sing-song voice.

Spike quelled the burst of irritation, smirking to himself and shaking his head. "Try again, love."

Drusilla wriggled suggestively across his lap. "Because you like me naked and helpless."

"You're not naked, Dru."

"Round and round and round, there was a little boy, and I was going to eat him."

"Getting closer." Funny he was a demon, because he felt like he had the patience of a saint.

Finally she pouted. "The pretty went out by herself, after Daddy said not to."

"There we go," Spike said with a nod. "That's right. And you know better than to disobey me, don't you?"

"But you've never spanked me before," Drusilla said beseechingly, looking over her shoulder at him with wide, expressive eyes.

Those wounded eyes would be the second death of him, he knew it. He looked away quickly and brought his palm down on her backside.

"That hurts," she complained, calmly folding her hands beneath her head and resting it on them. "I won't be able to ride the swings, Daddy."

Of all the things to complain about, that was what she picked? Oh, but he did love her. "You're very precious," he lectured, landing another blow, and another.

"I won't be able to ride the horsies, either, on the merry-go-round. It plays music. La la la, la la la. The music is so pretty and I like playing with the other children."

He continued in silence for about five minutes, until she started to whimper and fuss, and he spoke again. "When I tell you to stay home, when I've got work to do, you're gonna listen, yeah?"

"Pretty... pretty... my pretty..." Dru was whispering to herself.

"Dru!"

She jumped a little, then turned her head to bite his hip softly through his pants. "Miss Edith said I could go."

Spike kept up the steady assault on her backside, commanding her attention with harder blows. "And who is in charge? Miss Edith, or myself?"

"Myself," Dru whined softly, her body trembling. "You're in charge, Daddy. Not Miss Edith. She tried to trick me, didn't she? Naughty Miss Edith; Mummy will have to punish her. You can stop now, Daddy, my bottom hurts."

"That's right love, I'm in charge. And I'm trying my best to protect you until we can get you your strength back, but you have to be a good little demon and do as you're told."

"A good little demon, and do as I'm told," Drusilla echoed, pressing her face into William's thigh. "Stay home, Princess. Stay home, don't go out to eat. Yes Daddy, I will. Good girl, Princess."

"That's right, Princess," Spike said when he felt a tear land on his pants. "Don't cry, pretty." He slowed the spanking down until he was rubbing her tender skin, and the way she whimpered and moved against him brought his cock to attention. He didn't want to get off, though. He slipped a finger into Dru, straining against his pants at her sinfully innocent moan.

"Daddy, I thought I was bad," she purred, closing her eyes and softly biting her lip.

"You were. And now you're not," Spike answered simply, wiggling his finger around. "Be my Princess and come," he continued, slipping his free hand between them and scratching a nail lightly over Drusilla's clit.

She never could hold out long once William started touching her _there_, and she gave a little mewling cry as her body tensed and released, doing as she was told. "Pretty, pretty stars," she whispered, and as William picked her up to let her sit on his lap, she growled into his ear. "Daddy, I'm hungry."


End file.
